User talk:Breezestar
This is Flash. She does not tolerate rude or innapropiate language, swearing, and wants all who visit this page and leave a message sign with four tildes (~ ~ ~ ~) or the signature button ( thanks! BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 16:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) hm alright, he's just a black tom with a white undershade and yellow eyes and yah sure we can be friends ^^--bracken--~ 20:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Attack We will need to finish the TC attack tommorow, sorry. My mom just said I had to get of in twenty minutes. *facepalm* parents. 02:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: HI! =D mmkk--bracken--~ 02:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kitten Pic AWWW o_o So cute! =') Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper Category:Signatures 16:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC Can't Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 17:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Flash So are you Flash on IRC? if you are, AWSOME! can you get on EVERY day, cause i wanna RP BreezeXBramble! Spririt[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|"Fall is back, and here comes the coolness!]] 13:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC? im bored ><--bracken--~ 17:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC I can't because i can't see the chatchpa, or hear it. HELP!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I tried that already.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I'm going to try the IRC on me mom's computer.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I treid on our other computer, and it STILL won't work!! HAELP!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! IRC Wanna go on? I'm all alone with Sui's clones... it's scary... lol XD [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon '''Z']] 14:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't.......sorry :'( FlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC)' sure--bracken--~ 00:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) on irc?--bracken--~ 00:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) can't.....sorry :'( ummmm.....how bout in wiki? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) sure/--bracken--~ 00:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Flash's Den What? What do you want? I have no reason to roleplay there. >:/ [[User:Echopaw|'''Vampirewave ☺]][[User Talk:Echopaw|♫Happy Halloween! ♫']] 00:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Erm.... Sorry, but Breezy, don't rush me to roleplay. I posted like two messages there this afternoon. I don't have to roleplay ever 2 seconds just to make you happy. :/ [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC) irc irc, im all alone XP[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'''I create them]] 15:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) >:( I don't want ot rp on. flash's Den. Get that through your head. They are far from her. Miles away because the Mossy Den is team sasuke territory. Anybody who hurts my Lou, won't get me onto Flash's Den. >:( [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']][[User Talk:Echopaw|♫Happy Halloween! ♫']] 22:12, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ... Flash, where the heck are you? We haven't talked in forever! Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper Category:Signatures 20:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Empire Sure,I'll join! :D My cat is: Darra Skywalker Sidious-or-Darra for short She is a brown cat with black paws, and red claws. -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! IRC? I haven't talked to you in forever! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 05:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC)